Auberdine
thumb|Auberdine thumb|Auberdine as seen in the comic series Auberdine is the main center of civilization in Darkshore. Most of Auberdine is populated by Night Elves, but the occasional dwarf or gnome, and even high elf can also be found there. While quite appealing, Auberdine offers a brutal contrast from the serenity that can be felt in Darnassus. Even the sun seems to be too shy to cast its rays upon the land, which seems to be kept cloaked in a dark and mysterious mist. The buildings in Auberdine are quite different from those found in Darnassus. Here, the stone is mostly replaced by wood, and every house has a gloomy look, as if a spell was cast upon the outpost. Auberdine is a small town with little to defend except a safe way of life. History Auberdine had previously been damaged during the Sundering and later wars. After the Third War, the night elves who had been living in Darkshore began to focus their attention on rebuilding the town. Most of the town is made of new buildings, as the night elves cleared away the ruins they could not restore. Auberdine is the sole warm haven amid the desolate land of Darkshore. The oppressive weather and the creatures that lurk in the shadows make much of Darkshore inhospitable, but this thriving trading post is a safe place for heroes to restock and rest. The town had about 200 residents just after the Third War, mostly night elves, but has grown to about 5,500 residents in recent times. Visitors can stop at the Fish Eye Tavern for a hot bite to eat, purchase supplies at Tassik's Tradepost, or, if they have the knack for sailing, rent a skiff at Syran's Boat House. Residents are quite outgoing for night elves and free with advice, whether offering tips on sailing or advising on travel through Darkshore. Auberdine is also one of the very few night elf settlements that will tolerate a high elf's presence. Auberdine is a small town with little to defend except a safe way of life. The residents' jovial demeanor is but a thin veneer covering a grim determination to protect their homes. There are few armed forces in a military sense, but local scouts and rangers serve as a ready militia and are prepared to defend their quiet hamlet to the death. Travel Connections Flight ; Rut'theran Village (free) ; Talonbranch Glade ( ) ; Talrendis Point ( ) ; Stonetalon Peak ( ) ; Astranaar ( ) ; Nijel's Point ( ) ; Feathermoon Stronghold ( ) ; Theramore Isle ( ) ; Moonglade ( ) Flight prices have the usual discounts according to the player's reputation with the Flight Master city (Darnassus). Boat ; Menethil Harbor ; Stormwind Harbor (replaces Menethil, WotLK) ; Rut'theran Village ; Valaar's Berth Travelling Auberdine is basically the port for Night Elves, because it has direct access to Rut'theran Village, and it goes to most of Kalimdor and Menethil Harbor. You can get to the following places from Darkshore: *Teldrassil is the night elven world tree and the starting location for young night elves. It can be reached by hippogryph or by boat, both of which will land in Rut'theran Village. From there, it is only a short walk up the hill and through a portal to get to the capital city of Darnassus, which offers banking, training, and auctioning opportunities not found in Auberdine. *Ashenvale is south of Darkshore and can be reached either by walking or by taking a hippogryph to Astranaar. *Stonetalon Mountains are south of Ashenvale, but the hippogryph will take you there if you have the flight path to Stonetalon Peak. *Dustwallow Marsh is on the opposite side of Kalimdor, but even so, the hippogryph will take you to Theramore Isle if you have the flight path. Alternatively, you can take the boat to Menethil Harbor, where you need to switch boats and then go on to Theramore Isle. Remember to get the gryphon route once you are there, and you'll be able to fly the next time. (The flight takes approximately ten minutes.) *Wetlands is located in the Eastern Kingdoms. To get there, take the boat from the southern pier in Auberdine. You can then journey on into the rest of the Eastern Kingdoms, or take a different boat back to Kalimdor stopping at Theramore Isle. In Wrath of the Lich King, this boat will instead go to Stormwind Harbor. *A boat from Azuremyst Isle, the Draenei starting area, will run to the west dock of Auberdine. The other landing, the port of Valaar's Berth, is west of the Exodar, the draenei capital. (Requires Burning Crusade) Notes *If using the boat from Auberdine to Azuremyst, make sure you have the Burning Crusade expansion; otherwise a message will pop up saying that you cannot access the area, and you will be teleported to a ship sailing back to Auberdine. * The name sounds like that of the real world town of . * The name could also be derived from [http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/aubergine Auber'g'ine], the French word for 'eggplant'. Category:Night elf territories Category:Alliance towns